Błękitny krzyż
W skrócie Wstęp Ukryłam się w najbliższym korytarzu. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Z jednej strony musiałam walczyć o to, by przeżyć, ale z drugiej. Nie chcę skrzywdzić bliskiej mi osoby. - Wiem że tu jesteś, Aoi. Nie ukryjesz się przede mną - odezwał się ON. Chciałam coś zrobić, chciałam walczyć, naprawdę. Ale nie mogłam. Już przygotowałam się do ucieczki, kiedy pojawiła się przede mną postać otoczona błękitnym ogniem. Powaliła mnie na ziemię. Ostatnie co zapamiętałam, to ciało mojego ukochanego, padające obok mnie i jego szare skrzydła, które mnie przykryły. Powieść - Aoi, wstawaj! Zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły - usłyszałam nad sobą męski głos. - Jeszcze pięć minut, dobrze? - powiedziałam chowając głowę pod poduszkę. - Żadne pięć minut tylko wstawaj - mówił dalej ten sam głos. Zlekceważyłam go i poszłam spać dalej. Usłyszałam westchnienie po czym...ktoś zabrał mi kołdrę! - Oddawaj moją kołdrę! - krzyknęłam, zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. Po moim ciele przebiegł dreszcz. Było mi zimno. - Nareszcie wstałaś. Śniadanie już czeka na ciebie - odpowiedział mi mężczyzna. Był on wysoki i chudy. Jego oczy były koloru wiosennej trawy a włosy w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, przetykane siwymi pasmami. Na jego twarzy widniał przyjazny, lekko psychiczny śmiech. Ubrany był w czarną sutannę. - Kiedyś zabiję cię za tak brutalne pobudki - posłałam w jego kierunku krzywe spojrzenie. - Na to tylko czekam, a teraz szybko się ogarnij, ja naprawdę nie wiem jak inni wytrzymują z tobą i twoją różową szopą na głowie, ale nie wnikam - powiedział lekko złośliwym tonem mój opiekun. Mimo to, że moim opiekunem jest ksiądz ja nie jestem jakąś super tam religijną osobą. Szybko się przebrałam z piżamy w fioletowo-czarną bluzę, ciemne rurki i czarne trampki. Moje włosy związałam w dwa, sięgające pasa warkocze. Spojrzałam w lustro. "Czegoś tu brakuje" - pomyślałam. Włożyłam rękę pod bluzę i poczułam, jak dotykam małego, metalowego przedmiotu. Wyciągnęłam go na zewnątrz i puściłam. Na mojej bluzie spoczywał wisiorek pod postacią krzyża. Mój opiekun, kapłan Nori, powiedział mi, że ten wisiorek należał kiedyś do mojej matki. Jej wolą było, żebym go nigdy nie zdejmowała. Pomimo tego że nie byłam znana z posłuszeństwa, nigdy nie ściągałam z szyi krzyża. Był swego rodzaju jedyną rzeczą, która wiązała mnie z moją rodzicielką. Otrząsnęłam się z tych myśli i poszłam na dół zjeść śniadanie. Później wróciłam do pokoju po plecak i wyszłam z domu. Na parkingu czekał na mnie samochód a w samochodzie kapłan, który miał mnie zawieść do nowej szkoły. Otworzyłam drzwi od strony pasażera i wsiadłam do granatowego pojazdu. Całą drogę przebyliśmy praktycznie w milczeniu. Gdy miałam już wysiadać, ksiądz złapał moją dłoń. - Aoi, dasz radę. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie to dobra szkoła - powiedział, patrząc mi w oczy. Wiedziałam co miał na myśli. Sprawiałam masę kłopotów, dlatego też często byłam wyrzucana ze szkół. A to bójka, a to palenie papierosów, czasem problemy z nauczycielami. Nie jestem osobą która jest w stanie patrzeć, gdy ktoś się nad kimś znęca, dlatego też interweniuję. Jednak ja nie mam nigdy szczęścia. Co z tego, że zawsze wygrywam walkę, gdy później i tak to ja ponoszę konsekwencję. Uścisnęłam dłoń Noria. - Nic mi nie będzie - odpowiedziałam. Mężczyzna mnie puścił. Wysiadłam z samochodu i udałam się w kierunku budynku. Wyglądał jak każda szkoła, do której wcześniej uczęszczałam, zwykły budynek niczym się nie różniący. Nie tracąc czasu weszłam do środka i moim oczom ukazał się korytarz zapełniony uczniami. Chcąc szybko załatwić sprawy z papierami, zaczepiłam kogoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc w dojściu do pokoju gospodarzy. Gdy tylko mój rozmówca skończył, poszłam z pomocą jego wskazówek aż doszłam do szukanego przeze mnie pomieszczenia. Tam aktualnie przebywał tylko jeden chłopak. Miał blond włosy i złote oczy. W swojej koszuli i krawacie prezentował się jako uczeń idealny. - Sorry, szukam kogoś, z kim mogłabym załatwić sprawę z moim zapisaniem się tutaj - powiedziałam. - Witaj, jesteś nowa tak? Ja jestem głównym gospodarzem szkoły i nazywam się Nataniel. Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz znajdę twój formularz zgłoszeniowy - powiedział uprzejmym tonem. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i skrzyżowałam ręce. Po chwili chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę a w ręce trzymał mój formularz. Zauważyłam dziwną kartkę, w jego drugiej dłoni. - Proszę, oto twój formularz. Zanieś go dyrektorce - powiedział do mnie. Zauważyłam, że coś się zmieniło. Już nie był uprzejmy tak, jak na początku. Wzięłam od niego kartkę i wyszłam z tamtego pomieszczenia. Na moje szczęście na korytarzu spotkałam panią dyrektor. - Dzień dobry! Mam tu dla pani wszystkie papiery, których pani potrzebowała - powiedziałam. Kobieta szybko sprawdziła czy wszystko jest w porządku po czym oznajmiła mi, że mogę iść już na lekcje, które zaraz miały się zacząć. Udałam się do klasy B, bo tam miałam mieć pierwszą lekcję. Po chwili całą klasą weszliśmy do środka. Ja weszłam na samym końcu. - Uczniowie proszę mnie posłuchać, w klasie mamy nową uczennicę. Mogłabyś się nam przedstawić? - zwrócił się do mnie nauczyciel. - Nazywam się Aoi i tak jak chyba wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni mam 17 lat. Mogę już usiąść? - spytałam nauczyciela. On kiwnął głową na znak pozwolenia, a ja udałam się do jedynego wolnego w klasie miejsca. Było to obok chłopaka w czerwonych włosach i czarnej kurtce. Usiadłam i wyciągnęłam książki. Nie byłam jakąś tam wyjątkowo pilną uczennicą, w szkole raczej miałam trójki, ale to był mój pierwszy dzień. Wolałam wiedzieć na czym stoję. Chwilę później usłyszałam, jak coś a dokładniej kartka papieru, ląduje obok mojej ręki. "Cześ Aoi, jestem Rozalia. Wiesz, mam białe włosy i jestem najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w klasie (nie zamierzam udawać skromnej). Tak więc przejdźmy do rzeczy. Co lubisz robić? Jaki jest twój ulubiony przedmiot? Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Farbujesz włosy? Nosisz soczewki? Kiedy obchodzisz urodziny i spod jakiego jesteś znaku zodiaku? Gdzie mieszkasz? Czemu się do nas zapisałaś? Jakiej muzyki słuchasz? Czy jesteś na specjalnym rozszerzeniu? Wybierzesz się ze mną na zakupy (po co ja się pytam, skoro i tak nie będziesz miała wyboru)? To tylko część pytań, jakie chciałabym ci zadać. Po lekcji czekaj na mnie pod klasą, oprowadzę cię po szkole." Gdy przeczytałam wiadomość, szybko zlokalizowałam Rozalię. Siedziała w drugiej ławce w środkowym rzędzie. Nie mając co robić, gdyż nauczyciel strasznie przynudzał, odpisałam jej. "Hej Rozalia. Lubię słuchać muzyki, oglądać anime i kilka innych rzeczy. Moim ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole są zajęcia artystyczne, muzyka i w-f. Lubię czarny, błękitny i fioletowy. Nie, nie farbuję włosów ani nie noszę soczewek. Urodziny obchodzę 28.03 i jestem spod znaku Barana. Mieszkam jakieś 10 minut drogi samochodem stąd. Zapisałam się tutaj, ponieważ to była jedyna szkoła, która mnie przyjęła. Zazwyczaj słucham rocku, popu i wszystkich połączeń z tymi gatunkami. Zdarza się mi słuchać metalu i elektro. No i słucham muzyki z anime. Nie wiem czym jest to specjalne rozszerzenie, ale chyba nie. Na zakupy? Niech no pomyślę, ostatnio nie kupiłam sobie nic nowego więc w sumie czemu nie." Jak skończyłam pisać, poczekałam na moment, w którym nauczyciel nie patrzy i rzuciłam Rozalii wiadomość. Dopiero wtedy się zorientowałam, że mój sąsiad patrzył na to, co piszę do dziewczyny. Nie zwracając na to zbytniej uwagi, wyciągnęłam nową kartkę papieru. "Jak się nazywasz?" - napisałam i przesunęłam wiadomość w stronę chłopaka. Trochę musiałam poczekać, ale w końcu zauważyłam, że przesuwa kartkę w moją stronę. "Kastiel" "Niezłe imię. Czy aby na twojej bluzce nie widnieje logo grupy "Skillet"?" "Tak, znasz ich?" "Słucham tak od czasu do czasu. A ty, jesteś ich fanem?" Kastiel nie odpisał mi. Nie zwracał na mnie uwagi do końca lekcji. Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, chłopak szybko zabrał swoje rzeczy i niczym Edward Cullen ze "Zmierzchu" wybiegł z sali. Nie wiedziała co mam o tym myśleć. Gdy wyszłam z klasy, zauważyłam czekającą na mnie Rozalię. - No nareszcie, ile można czekać? Musisz mi o sobie tyle rzeczy jeszcze opowiedzieć. - Zanim do tego przejdziemy. Powiedz mi, co się stało, że Kastiel tak wybiegł z sali? - Och on...Nie przejmuj się nim. To normalne. On, nie za bradzo jest przyjacielski. Mimo to nie zrażaj się do niego. A teraz chodź. Oprowadzę cię. Gdy Rozalia oprowadzała mnie po szkole, zadawała mi mnóstwo pytań. Była bardzo zaskoczona jak dowiedziała się, że ja nie mam przyjaciół i nigdy nie miałam chłopaka. Zwiedzanie szkoły skończyłyśmy na dziedzińcu. - Aoi, chodź ze mną. Zapoznam cię z moimi przyjaciółmi - powiedziała dziewczyna po czym chwyciła mnie za dłoń. Posłałam w jej kierunku uśmiech i pozwoliłam się zaprowadzić do pewnej grupki osób. - Cześć wszystkim! To jest Aoi. Aoi to są moi przyjaciele - powiedziała Rozalia. - Heeeej Aoi! Jestm Alexy a to mój brat bliźniak Armin - powiedział niebieskowłosy chłopak, który wyglądał jakby ktoś wylał na niego tęczę i wskazał na drugiego, czarnowłosego chłopaka, który grał. Wśród nas był jeszcze Lysander, który miał biało-czarne włosy i ubrany był w strój wiktoriański, Iris mająca rude włosy, Kentin o zielonych oczach i spodnich wojskowych, ciemnoskóra Kim z czarnymi włosami, cicha o fioletowych włosach Violetta i mój sąsiad z ławki, Kastiel. - Właśnie, Alexy, ja i Aoi mamy się wybrać na zakupy. Idziesz z nami? - zapytała się go białowłosa. - No jasne! Kiedy i o której? - pytał się chłopak. - W piątek o 16? Pod Aoi - zakomunikowała dziewczyna. - Dobra. Ale chwila? Aoi, gdzie ty mieszkasz? - spytał się mnie Alexy. Wzrok wszystkich skupił się na mnie. Nie powiedziałam im jeszcze tego, że jestem wychowywana przez kapłana i razem z nim mieszkam. Miałam właśnie coś powiedzieć. - O tutaj jesteś! Widzę, że zajęliście się nową - powiedziała dziewczyna o krótkich włosach z plakietką "Dziennikarka". - Cześć Peggy! - przywitał się z nią Alexy. - Hej, a więc ty jesteś Aoi, tak? Chciałam ci zadać kilka pytań. A mianowicie, gdzie wcześniej mieszkałaś? Czemu się do nas przeniosłaś? Czy to prawda, że wyrzucali cię z poprzednich szkół, ponieważ sprawiałaś problemy? Jak sądzisz, ile u nas zostaniesz? Masz rodzeństwo? Czy ty naprawdę jesteś wychowywana przez kapłana? - dziewczyna wyrzuciła z siebie te pytania z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Gdy usłyszałam ostatnie pytanie, zamarłam. Nie wiedziałam skąd ona mogła o tym wiedzieć, nikomu jeszcze tego nie powiedziałam. - S-skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytałam się jej szczerze zdumiona. - Ach, no wiesz trochę popytałam, poszukałam i znalazłam to, czego szukałam. A więc to prawda, wychowuje cię kapłan? - No, tak - odpowiedziałam jej z lekkim ociąganiem się. Dziewczyna już miała mi zadać jakieś pytanie, gdy wtrąciła się Rozalia. - Mieszkasz z kapłanem? Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? Ale w takim wypadku co z twoimi rodzicami? - Ja, nie wiem - powiedziałam. - Jak to nie wiesz? - pytał się Alexy. Wszyscy wytężyli słuch by usłyszeć moją opowieść. Nawet Armin przestał grać a Kastiel zaczął mnie obserwować. - Po prostu nie chcę o tym mówić - powiedziałam, patrząc w dół. - Czemu? Rodzice cię porzucili? - dopytywał się niebieskowłosy. Nie lubiłam o tym rozmawiać, bo co tu opowiadać? Moja matka jeszcze będąc w ciąży zwróciła się o pomoc do mojego obecnego opiekuna. On się nią zajął, aż do jej śmierci, która nastąpiła kilka miesięcy po porodzie. Nie mam prawa jej pamiętać, a jedyne co po niej miałam to krzyż. O ojcu nie wiedziałam nic. Zawsze, kiedy ktoś wspomniał o moich rodzicach, denerwowałam się, czasem zbierało mi się na płacz. - Aoi jak nie chcesz to nie musisz nam mówić, zrozumiemy. Znasz nas zaledwie od niedawna i możesz nam do końca nie ufać. To normalne. Jesteśmy ciekawi, bo jesteś nową osobą, o której nic nie wiemy - powiedziała białowłosa z troską w głosie. Gdy to mówiła ja diametralnie się uspokajałam. Nie wiedziałam jak, ale im bardziej się wsłuchiwałam w jej głos, tym łatwiej mi było się uspokoić. Spojrzałam z wdzięcznością na dziewczynę. - Rozalia! - rozległ się za nami męski głos. To był Nataniel. Zmierzał w naszą stronę. - Co jest Natanielu? - spytała się go dziewczyna. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał się jej zdenerwowany. - Ja? Nic takiego. Tylko sobie rozmawiam - odpowiedziała spokojnym i niewinnym tonem. - Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział po czym odszedł. Dziewczyna poszła za nim, puszczając w naszym kierunku oczko. - Co ugryzło tego Nataniela? - spytałam się. - Nie wiem. Czasem mu coś odwala - odpowiedziała Iris. Niespodziewanie zadzwonił dzwonek i musieliśmy iść do klas. Rozalia przyszła dopiero w połowie trwania lekcji. Nie odpisywała mi na liściki a na przerwach udwała, że nie słyszała mojego wypytywania się o sprawę z Natanielem. Nie rozumiałam, o co może chodzić, dlaczego nic nie chce mi powiedzieć? Wiedziałam, że znamy się od niedawna, ale mogłaby mi udzielić jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Pod koniec dnia, poddałam się i przestałam się o to wypytywać. Dni mijały mi spokojnie. Nic się nie działo, a ja nie pakowałam się w żadne kłopoty. Roza traktowała mnie jakbyśmy od dawna były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Trzeba było przyznać, że ona i Alexy to prawdziwe demony zakupów. Cały popołudniowy piątek spędziliśmy w różnych sklepach. Nie pozwolili mi wrócić do domu z pustymi rękami. Weekend bardzo szybko mi zleciał i nastał poniedziałek. Był to piękny dzień. Słońce świeciło i wiał lekki wietrzyk. Nie wiedziałam co tego dnia mogłoby pójść nie tak. Co prawda nadal nurtowało mnie to, co wydarzyło się w tamtym tygodniu, ale wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu wypytywać się o to Rozalii. Z uśmiechem na ustach weszłam do szkoły. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Jednak instynkt podpowiedział mi, że tak nie jest. Dyskretnie się rozejrzałam. Uczniowie wydawali się być podekscytowani. - Aoi! - usłyszałam jak Alexy mnie woła. Podążając za głosem dołączyłam do moich przyjaciół. - Co się stało, że wszyscy są tak podekscytowani? - zapytałam się. - W szkole pojawił się nowy nauczyciel. Ma on uczyć religii i przy okazji geografii - powiedziała Iris. - Ja natomiast słyszałam, że będzie też ponoć uczył na specjalnym rozszerzeniu - powiedziała Kim. Wszyscy się po sobie popatrzyli. Domyślałam się że każde z nich chodzi na to rozszerzenie. Nie wypytywałam się o nie, ponieważ wiedziałam, że i tak by mi nic na ten temat nie powiedzieli. - No nic, dowiemy się o nim czegoś pewnie na lekcji - powiedziałam, gdy otworzyły się drzwi pokoju gospodarzy. Z nich wyszli pani dyrektor, Nataniel i ON. Wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w sutannę. Miał platynowe włosy i oczy w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. Na nosie miał okulary a na jego twarzy gościło chłodne opanowanie. Znałam go. Był to kapłan Tsuneo. Przez parę lat mieszkał ze mną i kapłanem Noriem. Nie za specjalnie go lubiłam. Bardzo różnił się od mojego opiekuna. Co prawda Noria można było posądzić o to że jest troszeczkę chory psychicznie, ale przynajmniej nie biła od niego aura silnej niechęci. A nie można było tego powiedzieć o Tsuneo. Mężczyzna zawsze wszystkich traktował chłodno i oschle. Wydawało mi się, że mną gardzi. Zawsze patrzył się na mnie z lekkim niesmakiem. - Aoi, wszystko dobrze? - zapytała się mnie z troską Rozalia. - Ja go znam. Mieszkał kiedyś z nami. Jest egzorcystą - powiedziałam. Gdy tylko powiedziałam ostatnie zdanie, coś znowu wstąpiło w Kastiela. Zmarszczył brwi i z wyraźną złością na twarzy odszedł od nas. - Hej, Kastiel! Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał go Lysander, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Jakby na zawołanie, kapłan spojrzał w naszą stronę i mnie zauważył. Wpatrywał się we mnie. W jego oczach można było zauważyć ten niesmak, taki sam jak zawsze. Podszedł do nas. - Aoi, cóż za niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu zastać - powiedział chłodno. Wyczułam w jego głosie kłamstwo. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, że to z mojego powodu został tu ściągnięty. Jednak nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Nie sprawiałam kłopotów kapłanom, że potrzeby byłby jeszcze jeden opiekun. - Mi również jest miło, kapłanie Tsuneo - odpowiedziałam oschle. Zazwyczaj bywałam życzliwa, jednak dla niego robiłam wyjątek. Kapłan już otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Odwróciłam się i poszłam na lekcje. Po lekcjach miałam razem z przyjaciółmi wybrać się do parku. Byliśmy prawie całą paczką, tylko Kastiela nie było od pojawienia się nowego nauczyciela. Mieliśmy już iść, gdy zorientowałam się, że zapomniałam wziąć swojego piórnika. - Ej wiecie co, idźcie przodem, ja muszę wrócić po piórnik. Spotkamy się w parku, ok? - powiedziałam. - No ok - odpowiedział Alexy i ruszyli w stronę parku. Weszłam do szkoły. Nie było już innych uczniów, dzisiaj wszyscy kończyli wcześnie. Udałam się w stronę klasy od historii. Tak jak myślałam, mój piórnik leżał na mojej ławce. Zabrałam go i miałam już iść, gdy coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Będąc na korytarzu usłyszałam dziwny huk. Lekko mnie to wystraszyło, ale i zaintrygowało. Ruszyłam w stronę z której dobiegał ten dźwięk. Stanęłam przed salą od geografii. Miałam już otworzyć drzwi, gdy... - Dlaczego sprowadziliście tu tego egzorcystę?! - usłyszałam jak ktoś krzyczał. - Ja i pani dyrektor uznaliśmy, że potrzebujemy większych środków bezpieczeństwa - odpowiedział drugi, spokojniejszy głos. - Wątpicie w moje umiejętności?! - Nie, oczywiście zdajemy sobie z nich sprawę, Kastielu, jednak w takim wypadku musimy być ostrożniejsi. - Oczywiście, bo pan gospodarz się boi... Nie rozumiałam o co chodzi. Wiedziałam, że Kastiel kłóci się z Natanielem o Tsunea i coś jeszcze. Tylko o co? Podeszłam bliżej drzwi, by móc lepiej słyszeć ich rozmowę. - Nie boję się, ja tylko nie chcę by sprawa wymknęła się spod kontroli. - mówił Nataniel. - Jak sprawa ma się wymknąć spod kontroli, skoro ona prawdopodobnie nic o sobie nie wie?! Oczywiście czuje jej moc, ale jest ona w niej uśpiona. - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale mimo wszystko ona jest niebezpieczna! Przecież gdy się przebudzi, to więcej istot piekielnych zwiększy swoją aktywność. - Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem?! Aż taki głupi nie jestem. Ale i tak uważam, że sprowadzenie tego... mężczyzny to zły pomysł - powiedział Kastiel. "O kim oni mówią? Co to ma znaczyć?" - myślałam. Nic nie rozumiałam z ich rozmowy. W mojej głowie kłębiło się bardzo wiele pytań. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie w pasie i zakrył usta dłonią. Zaczęłam się wyrywać, ale napastnik był silniejszy. Zaciągnął mnie do pustej klasy i puścił. Odwróciłam się i moim oczom ukazał się jeden z obiektów rozmów chłopaków. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyknęłam. Mężczyzna znowu zakrył mi usta dłonią. - Cicho, bo jeszcze nas usłyszą - powiedział szeptem. Chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu aż kapłan zabrał dłoń z moich ust. - Teraz powiedz mi, co usłyszałaś i co zrozumiałaś z kłótni Nataniela i Kastiela. - A co kapłana to tak interesuje? To nie pana sprawa. - Słuchaj i tak się dowiem więc lepiej powiedz mi teraz a nie później, gdy wszystko będę wiedzieć. Nie mając wyboru opowiedziałam mu całą rozmowę, którą słyszałam. - Nic z tego nie zrozumiałaś? - zapytał się mnie. - Nie, nie rozumiem o czym mówili. O jakim niebezpieczeństwie i o jakiej dziewczynie... - I niech tak zostanie, masz nikogo o to nie wypytywać, jasne? - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich. - No dobrze - zgodziłam się niechętnie. - Miło widzieć, że pomimo swojego charakteru, umiesz się podporządkować - powiedział Tsuneo oschle. Skrzywiłam się. Miałam złe przeczucie co do niego. - Dobra, ja spadam - rzekłam niedbale i wybiegłam ze szkoły. Pomimo swojej obietnicy nie miałam zamiaru siedzieć cicho. Musiałam wiedzieć o co chodziło chłopakom. Po jakiś 10 minutach dotarłam do parku. Moim znajomi już na mnie czekali. - Aoi! Co tak długo? - zapytała się zmartwiona Roza. - Coś mnie zatrzymało. Roza, mogłybyśmy na chwilę pogadać na osobności? - No... dobrze - powiedziała białowłosa. Odeszłyśmy od grupki. - Słuchaj, jest sprawa - i pobieżnie opowiedziałam jej o kłótni chłopaków. - Co z tego zrozumiałaś?- zapytała się mnie przerażona. - No, tak właściwie to nic - słysząc moją odpowiedź, dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgi. - Ty coś wiesz, prawda? - Tak... to się tyczy specjalnego rozszerzenia. Ja... spróbuję coś zrobić, abyś się tam dostała. To nie w porządku, że musimy to ukrywać akurat przed tobą... "Co tu się do jasnej cholery dzieje?" - to pytanie zadawałam sobie przez ostatni tydzień. Nie dość, że znowu musiałam znosić obecność Tsunea, a dokładniej powstrzymywać się od skoczenia mu do gardła, to jeszcze dowiedziałam się, że blisko połowa szkoły coś przede mną ukrywa. Roza obiecała, że postara się mnie przyłączyć do specjalnego rozszerzenia, ale jak na razie nic nie słyszałam, aby mnie przyjęto. Pogrążona we własnych myślach nie zauważyłam, kiedy na kogoś wpadłam. - Uważaj jak chodzisz! - odezwał się kobiecy głos. Spojrzałam i...gorzej trafić nie mogłam. Wpadłam na Amber. "No to piękne" - pomyślałam. - Ej to jest ta dziewczyna, która mieszka z księdzem. Hahaha. Ale żałosne. Pewnie codziennie musi chodzić do kościółka jak grzeczna dziewczynka - zaczęła się ze mnie nabijać. - Odezwała się. Miss tegorocznych pokazów głupoty. Może i mieszkam z księdzem, ale mi przynajmniej nie poprzewracało się aż tak w du***. - odparłam nieźle zdenerwowana. - Jak śmiesz! Odszczekaj to bo pożałujesz! - Zamknij się, bo już dłużej nie zniosę twojego irytującego kłapania jęzorem. Sprowokowałam ją. Specjalnie. Amber rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła się bójka. Blondyna drapała mnie swoimi pazurami, kopała mnie po nogach, ale nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia. Sama oddawałam jej ciosy. - Niech ktoś pomoże mi je rozdzielić! - usłyszałam gdzieś krzyk. Mało mnie to obchodziło, Amber też nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś otacza mnie silnymi ramionami i odciąga od dziewczyny. Zwróciłam głowę w stronę właściciela tych ramion i zobaczyłam Kastiela. - Puszczaj mnie! Jeszcze z nią nie skończyłam! - krzyczała Amber. Ją odciągał Tsuneo. Po chwili obie się uspokoiłyśmy. - Amber, idź już do domu - powiedział egzrcysta puszczając dziewczynę. Dziewczyna wolała się nie buntować. Poszła w kierunku wyjścia, rzucając mi mordercze spojrzenie. Gdy tylko było już pewne, że dziewczyna opuściła budynek, Kastiel puścił mnie. - Co to miało znaczyć? - zapytał się kapłan. Milczałam. Nie chciałam mu o niczym mówić, w końcu to nie jego interes. - Dobrze, jak mi nie chcesz nic powiedzieć, to w domu porozmawiasz z Noriem - powiedział do mnie i odszedł. Wpatrywałam się w niego z nienawiścią w oczach. Strasznie mnie on irytował. - Aoi, lepiej chodź, chce ci coś pokazać - powiedział Kastiel. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i poszłam za nim. Udaliśmy się do piwnicy. Chłopak wszedł pomiędzy pudła więc ruszyłam za nim. Po chwili staliśmy pod ogromnymi drzwiami. Mój towarzysz wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz. - Słuchaj Aoi, to co tu zobaczysz... nikomu nie możesz o tym mówić, jasne? - Czy... to jest specjalne rozszerzenie? - zapytałam go. Napewno w lipcu. Od autora Witam w mojej kolejnej (a dokładniej trzeciej) historii na tej wiki. Tak, tak, wiem że mam dwa opowiadania niedokończone, ale od jakiegoś czasu miałam pomysł na to co teraz przed sobą widzicie. Pomysł biorę z anime, które oglądałam jakiś czas temu (Ao no Exorcist) więc kilka rzeczy może być podobne (np. zdolności naszej bohaterki). To tyle z mojej strony. Życzę miłego czytania gdziekolwiek jesteście, czy na ziemi, czy w Podziemiu, kosmosie, niebie lub innym wymiarze, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. P.S. Dziękuje bardzo Mambi2001 za poprawienie mi paru rzeczy :) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Błękitny Krzyż" by Daughterofhades27? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Porzucone